In the related art, when toner in a toner cartridge is running out, an image forming apparatus outputs a display urging a user to replace the toner cartridge. When the output timing of the display is too early, the toner cartridge is replaced in a state where a large amount of toner remains therein, and therefore a large amount of toner may be wasted. When the output timing of the display is too late, the toner in the image forming apparatus may be insufficient and thus a problem such as printing failure, and the like may occur. In order to solve the problem described above, there is a technology for detecting a remaining amount of the toner in the toner cartridge with high accuracy.
However, even though the display urging a user to replace the toner cartridge is output, the replacement may be too early depending on a person who performs the replacement. As a result, there still remains a problem that the toner cartridge is replaced in a state where a large amount of toner remains and the toner in the replaced toner cartridge is wasted. The above-described problem is not limited to a toner, and is common to all recording agents such as ink, and the like.